


Never Forget Your First

by louciferish



Series: YOI tumblr shorts [15]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble Sequence, First Kiss, Firsts, M/M, Olympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish
Summary: Victor doesn’t remember the first competition he ever won, can’t remember how he felt to climb to the top of a rickety podium with a prize in his hands or if anyone else had even been beside him.Five 100 word drabbles of characters forgetting their first times.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: YOI tumblr shorts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1116207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	Never Forget Your First

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing around with the phrase, "you never forget your first", trying to find a way to morph it into something soulmate-related for the upcoming theme week. Instead, this popped out. 
> 
> Written + edited + posted in under an hour.

Victor doesn’t remember the first competition he ever won, can’t remember how he felt to climb to the top of a rickety podium with a prize in his hands or if anyone else had even been beside him.

He was a child then, which means his mother undoubtedly has the trophy packed away somewhere, along with all the other childhood photos and medals Victor hadn’t thought to reclaim before he stopped speaking to her. 

It’s not until he sees a photo of Yuuri, tiny and chubby atop a podium alone, that he feels the open wound in his own past.

-

Unlike Katsudon, Yuri can’t remember the first time he watched Victor skate. He was only five when Victor won his first Olympic gold. By the time Yuri began skating, Victor was a given, omnipresent, already metamorphosing into a legend. 

It was natural, then, that Yuri saw the man as his greatest rival, despite the thirteen years that separated them. Online, a video circulates of a seven year old Yuri Plisetsky at his first competition. A judge asks him if he wants to go to the Olympics someday. 

“I want to beat Victor Nikiforov,” the child replies with fire in his eyes.

-

Otabek will never forget the first time he saw Yuri Plisetsky at Yakov’s summer camp, or the second, or the third. The other boy fascinated him from the beginning. He knew it was making a bad impression on the Russian coaches to always be looking over his shoulder, but he found he didn’t care. 

At some point during those weeks, Otabek upgraded his double loop to a triple. He doesn’t remember landing it. A group of novices had just walked into the rink, a familiar blond head among them, and afterward Otabek recalls only that flash of green and gold.

-

They kissed at Sochi. Not, as Yuuri feared, after the Grand Prix Final banquet he doesn’t remember, but after the Olympics. 

He was drunk that night, too -- drunk and twenty-one and high on representing Japan for the first time, becoming an Olympian. There were no stripper poles to climb, but there were men, many of them, and Yuuri danced through the strangers dispensing celebratory kisses without regard to where they landed. 

“I think you kissed me at the Olympics,” Victor says one night, apropos of nothing, as they lie in bed together and Yuuri hides his head in his hands. 

-

They’re all on the podium. 

Well, not Victor -- Victor is waiting in the Kiss and Cry, pretending for the moment to be a proper professional, ignoring the tears pricking his eyes. Yuuri holds up his gold for the cameras, and on either side of him, Yuri and Otabek raise silver and bronze. They’re all grinning like idiots, dazzled by the warmth of not only medaling at the Olympics, but doing it _together_.

Later, they’ll dance and laugh and share sticky sweet drinks, and they’ll spill out of the party with their medals, arm in arm on waist. 

It’s unforgettable.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a related ficlet now with some expansion if you like the idea of drunk Yuuri kissing all the boys at Sochi: [You're On My List](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770871)


End file.
